1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates, generally, to the clamping of elements during the fabrication of concrete slabs. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a magnetic clamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacture of concrete slabs and structures is now commonly effected by pre-casting techniques. Pre-cast manufacture of concrete panels and structures is becoming the preferred method for many construction applications including industrial, commercial and retail applications.
Typically, pre-casting of a concrete panel or other concrete member is performed on a steel bed. Edge or perimeter molds are used to produce concrete slabs and structures of a certain shape. These molds are commonly referred to as sideforms. Magnetic clamps, to which the sideforms are attached, are used to secure the sideforms in position on a steel bed.
The magnetic clamp exerts an extremely large clamping force to secure the magnetic clamp in position on the steel bed and to inhibit movement of the sideform relative to the steel bed. Due to the magnitude of the clamping force, the magnetic clamp usually has a means for controlling the magnetic attraction between the magnetic clamp and the steel bed. Once the clamping force exceeds a predetermined magnitude, it becomes difficult to adjust the position of the magnetic clamp relative to the steel bed.
Furthermore, a magnetic clamp is quite heavy which also increases the difficulty of adjusting the position of the magnetic clamp relative to the steel bed.